Someone like Haruhi
by Mich-chan n.n
Summary: el host club se reúne tiempo después de graduarse, en esa reunión Tamaki los invita a su boda con Haruhi, lo cual afecta mucho a Hikaru quien la sigue amando a pesar del tiempo. Tamaki x Haruhi   Hikaru x ?


**Someone like Haruhi **

El timbre sonó y Antoinette ladró, Ella miró hacia la ventana y observó a un hombre vestido de azul correr aterrado por los ladridos de la mascota que le pertenece a su novio.

-¡Haruhi!-gritó esa voz desesperante que hace que su corazón se acelere, la chica corrió hacia abajo y se encontró con el chico de cabellos claros que sonreía emocionado-¡Mira!-dijo mientras le extendía de su mano una carta que decía "De: Kaoru Hitachiin Para: Tamaki Suo y Haruhi Fujioka tema: ¡reunión del Host club en la casa Hitachiin!

**I heard that you´re settled down (Escuché que te estableciste)**

**That you found a boy and you´re married now (Que encontraste a un chico y que estás casada ahora)**

**I heard that your dreams came true (Escuché que tus sueños se convirtieron en realidad)**

**Guess he gave you things i didn´t give you (Supongo que el te dio cosas que yo no te dí)**

El pelinegro artificial entró a su casa y se encontró con su hermano dirigiendo a un montón de gente adulta que movía cosas elegantes en el jardín, Kaoru tenía un silbato colgado al cuello y un sombrero de réferi de football americano.

-Kaoru ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?-dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia y con expresión relajada

-¿No me estás viendo?-dijo y antes de que Hikaru tuviera la oportunidad de responder Kaoru habló una vez más-¿Estás ciego? ¿Me creerías si te digo que estoy montando a un pony de color arcoiris, completamente desnudo alrededor del espacio exterior mientras como una galleta de conejo y me asoleo?-dijo y Hikaru lo miró con desprecio por unos segundos, pero luego el solo imaginarlo hacer eso con esa casa de felino maligno hizo que ambos rieran exageradamente hasta el punto de llorar de la risa, más que el hecho de imaginarlo Hikaru no podía creer que eso saliera de la boca de alguien tan maduro como Kaoru, los trabajadores los veían con indiferencia, luego pararon de reír por motivos de dolor de estomago.

-No, pero enserio -Dijo esta vez un poco serio esta vez Hikaru-¿Porqué estás arreglando tan elegante el jardín?-preguntó señalando a un hombre cayéndose porque estaba cargando algo de mucho peso en el sol, la gente fue a ayudarlo mientras los gemelos ignoraban la situación y seguían con su platica-¿Porqué tanto alboroto?

-Nada en especial-dijo Kaoru-solo una reunión del Host club-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Los ojos claros de Hikaru se abrieron como platos y por unos segundos hubo un brillo especial en ellos-es hoy en la noche

-¡¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? ¡Pude haberme preparado desde antes!-dijo con desesperación, haciendo un berrinche propio de un niño de 5 años.

-Porque se suponía que era una sorpresa-dijo con maldad en sus ojos

-¿Y para eso era necesario vestirse con eso?-dijo señalando la ropa de réferi que estaba usando el pelirrojo

"Haruhi…hace un año que no la veo y….. A tono tampoco lo he visto, la ultima vez que lo vi…." Pensó Hikaru mientras un recuerdo nublaba su mente

**-flashback de Hikaru-**

Esta era la graduación definitiva, cada quien seguiría su rumbo y por circunstancias de trabajo se complicará más el poder verse tan frecuentemente como lo hacen o hacían, por ello estaban pasando alegremente su graduación como si no pensaran en que la familia se iba a desintegrar, pero de algún modo iba a seguir unida.

-Hikaru-dijo Tamaki con una sonrisa mientras le señalaba con la cabeza un jardín de la universidad-Necesito decirte algo-dijo y ambos fueron a dicho jardín elegante llego de rosas y una fuente de agua en medio de dicho jardín que en la noche se veía siniestro pero de alguna forma calmante gracias al sonido del agua caer de la fuente blanca. Se sentaron en los bordos de dicha fuente y Tamaki miró al cielo con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Qué querías decirme tono?-preguntó serio mientras miraba en la misma dirección que Tamaki, pero no lograba ver nada que fuera hipnotizante como para que Tamaki lo observara tanto.

-Hikaru-dijo seguido de un leve suspiro-Quiero que seas el primero en saber que…planeo pedirle su mano a Haruhi-cuando Tamaki pronunció esas palabras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro, se podría ver su amor por ella en solo esa sonrisa. Hikaru apretó un puño y decidió solo escuchar

-Por favor, no me odies-suplicó Tamaki y Hikaru solo escuchaba, no sabía que decir, no sabía que sentía exactamente en ese momento, no sabía si llorar, si enojarse o simplemente apoyarlo como siempre lo ha hecho inconcientemente junto con todo el Host club. Decidió escuchar a su instinto ya que su cerebro estaba por los cielos y simplemente le sacudió la cabellera bruscamente

-Buena suerte-dijo sin pensar, se levantó y estaba a punto de irse en cuanto Tamaki lo tomó por detrás y le hizo cosquillas que funcionaron ya que Hikaru no paraba de reír y no podía evitar sentir un deja vu en esa escena, solo que faltaba Kaoru.

-Di que no me odias, di que no me odias-decía mientras las cosquillas se volvían más fuertes cada vez y el no paraba de reír

-Esta bien ya no te odio, no te odio-dijo aún riéndose un poco después de que Tamaki lo soltó

-Alábame-dijo Tamaki con una expresión que no podrías diferenciar si estaba bromeando o lo decía enserio

-De ninguna manera-dijo cruelmente, no había manera en que podría odiar a Tamaki, aunque tomara prestada la fuerza del mundo para ello.

-**Fin del flashback-**

-Hikaru-dijo Kaoru que le balanceaba la palma de su mano enfrente-Te fuiste por mucho tiempo, ¿En que pensabas?-preguntó. "No me rendiré con Haruhi, hasta que en verdad sienta que la mereces" pensó dirigiéndose a ese recuerdo.

-Nada, nada importante-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

esa noche….

El timbre sonó y una sirvienta abrió la puerta para recibir a quien sea que haya venido. Cuando una atmosfera adorable y otra sombría invadieron la casa ambos sabían de quienes se trataba.

-¡Hika-Chan!, Kao-Chan!-dijo Honey quien había crecido unos cuantos centímetros. Pero seguía siendo un poco enano a comparación de muchas personas. Mori estaba con su expresión fría de siempre a lado de Honey.

-¡Honey-sempai! ¡Takashi!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos mientras se acercaban a ellos con entusiasmo

-Hola-dijo Mori indiferente

-¡Vamos afuera!-dijo Kaoru empujándolos-anda, ahí es la fiesta-dijo y finalmente los llevo y se sentaron en una de las sillas elegantes y moradas que habían comprado.

-¡Waaaa!-dijo Honey observando un pastel que veía que estaba dentro de la casa-¡Hika-Chan! ¡Kao-Chan! ¡Quiero pastel!-dijo con entusiasmo.

-Eso es al rato, Honey-sempai-dijo Kaoru mientras Hikaru tenía la mirada perdida.

-Waaaa pero yo quiero pastel-dijo Honey y luego miró a Hikaru-Hika-Chan ¿Pasa algo?

-Ah, no, no..no es nada-dijo Hikaru, sabiendo que nadie le creía, Todos lo miraron un poco preocupados, sabían que tenía que ver con Haruhi. Sonó el timbre y Kaoru se paró a ver quienes habían llegado.

-¡Rey demo-iba a gritar Kaoru pero la persona enfrente de el lo miró con una sonrisa macabra, así que decidió cambiar la oración-¡Kyouya! Anda, pasa-dijo abriéndole completamente la puerta y este pasó sonriente, por supuesto que estaba consciente de su apodo "El rey demonio" pero hacía ya mucho que no manipulaba con una mirada a nadie del Host.

-¡Kyo-Chan!-dijo Honey y Mori lo volteó a ver, son su fría pero de alguna forma encantadora mirada de siempre-¡Que bien! ¡Faltan menos para que comamos pastel! Yaaay-gritó entusiasta y Kyouya se sentó a lado de Mori y enfrente de Hikaru.

-Tengo algo que contarles-dijo Kyouya acomodándose los lentes-Pero será cuando lleguen todos-dijo y por primera vez, vieron a Kyouya sonreír no por alguna estrategia ni por capricho, y la primera ve que vieron a Kyouya sonreír y que no causó ningún miedo. Todos quedaron anonadados por alguna razón inexplicable.

-Entiendo-dijo Hikaru-oye Kyouya…¿De casualidad no viste a Tono o a Haruhi en el camino?-preguntó nervioso, claro que estaba feliz de verlos a todos pero, secretamente lo que más deseaba era ver a Haruhi, saber que había hecho y que había sido de su vida.

-Bueno….-dijo Kyouya-Pues ahí vienen-dijo señalando la entrada y Hikaru se levantó enseguida y fue corriendo hacia la entrada, según el era secreto el hecho de que lo que más deseaba era verla pero todo mundo lo sabía, así que no era ningún secreto. Abrió la puerta completamente y la cruzó corriendo, Haruhi y Tamaki todavía no llegaban a la puerta.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Tono!-gritó Hikaru y los abrazó tan fuerte que podía llegar a ahogarlos.

-¡H-Hikaru! ¡Suéltanos!-gritó el rubio, o al menos intentó gritar porque estaba siendo sofocado. "Haruhi…se ve hermosa" pensó mientras veía el hecho de que su cabello había crecido más y estaba largo, que traía un vestido que era de gusto de Tamaki y que simplemente era Haruhi y Haruhi es hermosa. Los soltó por fin y los jaló de las manos corriendo como un niño pequeño hasta que entraron de nuevo a la casa.

-No la ha superado por lo visto…-dijo Honey con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro-¿Tu qué piensas, Takashi?-preguntó mirándolo y eso hicieron todos los que conformaban la mesa cuadrada.

-Creo que Hikaru no se ha rendido-dijo Mori- pero…presiento que pronto lo hará-dijo y todos pensaron sobre ello ya que quien sabe, tal vez el nunca la olvide.

Haruhi y Tamaki se sentaron juntos y Hikaru se volvió a sentar en donde estaba anteriormente.

-¡Kao-Chan! ¡Hika-Chan! ¡Ya podemos comer pastel!-gritó entusiasmado Honey señalando el pastel que estaba a la vista en la ventana.

-Nunca dijimos que sería cuando llegaran, tu solo sacaste esa conclusión-dijeron al mismo tiempo con cara maligna e indiferente a la vez.

-Waaaa Son muy malos-dijo Honey.

-¿Porqué presiento que solo viniste por pastel, Honey-Sempai?-dijo Haruhi seguido de dar un leve suspiro

-¿Eh? Claro que no-dijo el rubio-vine porque los extrañaba mucho, Usa-Chan también los extrañaba-explicó mientras les mostraba a su rosado conejo de felpa.

"Alien…." Pensaron todos al verlo hablar con su conejo.

-Mori-Sempai ¿Creí que no te agradaba que Honey siguiera con Usa-Chan?-dijo Tamaki un poco tranquilo

-Me rendí-admitió Mori con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

-Hikaru, Kaoru ¿Puedo ir al baño?-preguntó Haruhi parándose de su silla

-Ve-dijeron al mismo tiempo-Esta arriba, es el primero de la derecha-dijo esta vez Kaoru y ella se fue.

-Bueno-dijo Kaoru-Ahora que se fue Haruhi, ¿Qué nos querías decir Kyouya? Estoy casi seguro que era sobre una chica-dijo y Kyouya se acomodó los lentes para ocultar su leve sonrojo. Lo cual sorprendió a todos.

-Los quiero invitar a mi boda-dijo y todos se quedaron callados por el shock. Pero solo duró unos segundos

-¿¡Boda?-gritaron todos pensando "¿¡El rey demonio se va a casar?"

-Si, mi boda-dijo un poco ofendido por su shock momentáneo-Voy a casarme con una mujer que amo y que ME AMA-dijo con un tipo de orgullo que no le conocían.

-¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¡Debemos avisarle a Haruhi!-dijo Tamaki con entusiasmo y por puro instinto iba a salir corriendo por ella pero Kyouya lo paró poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Ella fue la primera en enterarse-dijo tranquilo el pelinegro-Le dije a su papá que le avisara por mi hace 4 días-dijo y Tamaki sintió un tipo de puñalada y la dramatizó.

-¿Cómo es ella, Kyo-Chan?-preguntó felizmente Honey mientras Tamaki estaba en un rincón con un aura negra. "Quien diría que el rey demonio se casaría…" pensó Hikaru luego volteó a ver a Tamaki recordando lo que le dijo en el jardín cuando era la graduación de Hikaru.

-Ella es gentil, noble, positiva, impredecible y muy hermosa-comentó con una sonrisa que no paraba de sorprenderlos.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Honey-Sempai?-preguntó Tamaki por pura curiosidad-¿Qué pasó con Kanazuki-Chan?-preguntó entusiasmado

-OH-expresó Honey sonriente- somos novios, la amo mucho, le dije que no había necesidad de usar maldiciones para ello -dijo con ternura-Y a Takashi le gusta una chica y viceversa ¿No es así, Takashi?-en cuanto dijo esto Mori se sonrojó y sonrió

-Si-respondió de algún modo menos frío en su tono de voz. "No hay duda que el amor cambia a la gente..Lo digo por experiencia de vista….y experiencia propia" dijo para si Hikaru con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Waaaa Mori enamorado que dilema-dijo Tamaki

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Kaoru?-preguntó Mori, era como si anduvieran haciendo una cadena de preguntas.

-OH, yo no tengo mis ojos en nadie por el momento-admitió con cara despreocupada- No he encontrado a una chica que en verdad me interese después de Haru-Chan-admitió una vez más

-Creo que no sería justo preguntarte, Hika-Chan-dijo Honey en voz baja asegurándose de que solo Hikaru lo escuchara, este asintió.

-oigan ¿Nadie me va a preguntar a mi?-preguntó inocente y se señaló a si mismo con sus manos

-Tono, todo mundo sabe que estas saliendo con Haruhi, eso es chisme viejo-dijo Kaoru con cara de aburrido y todos asintieron.

-Sobre eso…-dijo Tamaki y Hikaru abrió bien sus ojos, sabía que estaba a punto de decir-Yo me le propuse a Haruhi anoche-dijo y todos excepto Kyouya gritaron "¿QUÉ?" ¿Porqué les sorprendía? Porque creyeron que Tamaki era tan lento que probablemente no se lo pediría hasta mucho más adelante. Haruhi llegó y se sentó a lado de Tamaki de nuevo, vio la expresión de shock de todos (excepto Kyouya) y no pareció curiosa.

**Old friend, why are you so shy? (Vieja amiga, ¿Porqué estás tan tímida?)**

**Ain´t like for you (No es como si quisieras)**

**Go back and hide (retroceder y esconderte)**

**From the lie (De la mentira)**

-OH-dijo Haruhi-Ya les dijiste-dijo despreocupada y Hikaru sintió un dolor fuerte en su pecho

-¿¡Qué le respondiste, Haruhi?-preguntó Kaoru gritando

-Obviamente le dijo que si-dijo Kyouya-Si no, no estaría así-explicó señalando la forma en que Tamaki bailaba felizmente con la mirada perdida, probablemente fantaseando sobre el y Haruhi casados.

-También estoy viviendo en la mansión principal-dijo muy tranquila.

-¿¡QUÉ?-gritaron todos (excepto Kyouya y Mori)

-Si… fue algo así-explicó

**-Flashback de Haruhi-**

el teléfono sonó y Haruhi contestó recién levantada, de mal humor dio una respuesta al teléfono ya que su padre estaba fuera.

-¿Bueno?-respondió medio dormida y se rascó el ojo con su nudillo

-Haruhi-dijo una voz elegante y gastada-Soy la abuela de Tamaki, Te tengo una propuesta….Puedes venir a vivir a la mansión principal.

-¿¡EH?-gritó Haruhi-¡De ninguna manera! ¿C-Como podría yo hacer eso? ¿Porqué?

-Tamaki es molesto cuando no esta contigo, se distrae y me es complicado hacer que trabaje bien-dijo y Haruhi no pudo responder nada en absoluto, podía imaginarse a Tamaki haciendo eso y lo único que pudo hacer fue darse una palmada en la cara-Te necesito para que el futuro de los Suo este a salvo, y aunque yo ya no sea la dueña aún soy parte de esto y…..Pienso en el bien de Tamaki.

-Lo siento, declino la oferta-dijo Haruhi-no tengo interés en vivir en la mansión principal, gracias de todas formas-dijo y colgó antes de que la abuela pudiera convencerla un poco más. Como si fuera magia, el padre de Haruhi entró justamente cuando colgó el teléfono y se quitó sus zapatillas cansado.

-Ah que día tan pesado…-dijo y dio un suspiro de cansancio, luego volteó a ver a su hija-OH, Haruhi ¿Llamó alguien en lo que no estaba?-preguntó por pura curiosidad

-Si-admitió-Me invitaron a vivir a la mansión principal-dijo directamente y su padre sintió un escalofrío

-¡¿Y qué respondiste?-preguntó alarmado tomándole las manos a su hija con esperanza en sus ojos.

-Que no-dijo y su papá dio un grito ahogado-No estoy interesada en vivir en un lugar tan grande-dijo y su padre volvió a dar un grito ahogado y la soltó de las manos.

-Pero Haruhi, tu vida sería mejor que aquí-admitió Ranka y Haruhi comenzó a comprender todo, tuvo una vena resaltada de enojo y se paró para irse a su habitación, pero su padre le abrazó el pie para que no se fuera.

-Haruhi escúchame primero-dijo un poco serio esta vez y Haruhi decidió sentarse a obedecer a su padre y por esta vez, solo escuchar, sentarse y escuchar-Yo ya sabía que llamarían, es por eso que te pregunte pero por favor si vas a vivir allá te irá mucho mejor aparte ya pasamos varias de tus cosas allá cuando no te dabas cuenta-dijo con un poco de timidez "Con que por eso era que no tengo ya mucha ropa para ponerme…" pensó con indiscreción, dio un hondo y largo suspiro y lo pensó bastante.

-Si eso te hace feliz, iré-dijo y Ranka la abrazó muy fuerte y muy feliz gritando "¡Haruhi!".

**I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited (odio presentarme fuera del azul sin una invitación)**

**But i couldn´t stay away (Pero no podía quedarme lejos)**

**I couldn´t fight it (No podía retenerlo)**

Finalmente Haruhi apareció con una maleta con poca ropa y pocas cosas enfrente de la enorme y elegante mansión principal, tocó el timbre y sirvientas vestidas con vestidos azules le abrieron la puerta y diciendo en coro "Bienvenida señorita Fujioka" Y se preguntaba como era que todas estaban vestidas de azul. Pasó caminando y como sospechaba, se sentía como un bicho raro en frente de esa enorme casa que se convertiría en su hogar. Pasó y Tamaki, su abuela y su padre la recibieron con trajes azules. "¿Porqué todo están de azul….?" Se preguntó para si Haruhi sin saber que su pregunta pronto sería contestada.

-Haruhi ¡Hola!-dijo emocionado Tamaki con expresión infantilmente feliz.

-¿Porqué están todos vestidos de azul?-preguntó Haruhi sin poder contener más su pregunta irónica, porque sabía que definitivamente Tamaki tenía que ver en ello.

-Eh-dijo inocentemente el rubio-¿Qué no tu color favorito es el azul? ¿exageré?-preguntó y Haruhi se quedó petrificada, de alguna forma sospechaba que algo como eso era inevitable que pasara incluso en su primer día ahí.

-Si-dijo Haruhi y Tamaki dramatizó una flecha atravesándolo por lo tan directa que era-No me gustó para nada-dijo y dramatizó una flecha que lo terminaba de matar.

-Pase Haruhi-Chan, le mostraremos su habitación-le dijo el padre de Tamaki antes de que Haruhi dijera algo más frío y cruel sobre la intención de Tamaki al querer hacerla sentir bienvenida. Subieron las escaleras y llegando al segundo piso, la primera habitación decía "Tamaki" en la puerta, entonces la abuela señaló hasta el otro extremo del piso.

-Ahí estarás tu-dijo la abuela y Tamaki lo miró sorprendido

-¿Pero no esta muy lejos de mi habitación, abuela?-preguntó inconforme señalando su habitación y luego la de ella.

-Ranka-sama dijo que no confiaba en ti y que mantuviéramos sus habitaciones lejanas ya que sabía que intentarías entrar por las noches, de este modo será más difícil que lo hagas sin que nos demos cuenta

-¿¡Eh? Yo nunca haría eso sin la voluntad de Haruhi-aseguró orgulloso y volteó a ver a Haruhi poniéndole una expresión de esperanza puesta en ella-¿Verdad Haruhi? ¡Diles que soy bueno!-dijo y Haruhi lo miró con indiferencia por unos segundos.

-No, esta bien también desconfío en ese aspecto-dijo y avanzó indiferente para dejar su maleta en su lugar (su habitación) y Tamaki se quedó en el rincón con un aura oscura y su padre se reía de el a carcajadas que lo lograban hacer llorar de la risa. Cuando Haruhi entró a su habitación y encontró un cartelón que decía "¡Bienvenida, Haruhi!" con el dibujo de Kuma-Chan en el feliz. Haruhi sonrió y se acostó en su nueva cama. "Esto va a ser más loco de lo que creí" pensó y puso una foto de su mamá y su papá en su buró de al lado.

**-Fin del flashback-**

-cortaste la historia bastante-dijo Kyouya-fue muy difícil convencerte.

-No quise contar todo lo que hicieron para ello, que vergonzoso-dijo Haruhi fría

-¿¡Tu ayudaste?-preguntó dramático Tamaki

-Claro que ayude, yo fui quien convenció a tu abuela de que la invitara.

Entonces sintieron una presencia y Haruhi volteó a ver en los arbustos cerca de la casa de Hikaru y Kaoru.

-Waaaa que hermosa se ve Fujioka….-dijo Kasanoda-Kun quien espiaba en los arbustos. Kaoru y Hikaru se levantaron y fueron hacia allá con mirada macabra.

-¿Qué haces espiándonos, Casanova-Kun?-preguntaron macabramente y Kasanoda dio un grito ahogado, se levantó y le dieron escalofríos-L-A-R-G-A-T-E-dijeron casi tan tenebrosos como el mismísimo Nekozawa-Sempai. Kasanoda corrió gritando del miedo y los hermanos regresaron a sus lugares.

-¿Cuándo va a ser la boda?-preguntó Mori cambiando de tema para no pensar en la situación anterior que era un poco incómoda.

-En cuatro meses-dijo Tamaki sonriente y Haruhi se sonrojó. Hikaru solo observaba mientras cada palabra que salía de sus bocas era un peso más para impedirle respirar. "Que estupido fui…" pensó admitiéndose a si mismo que secretamente estaba esperando algo.

**I had hope you´d see my face and you´d be reminded (tenía esperanzas en que vieras mi rostro y recordarías)**

**That for me, it isn´t over (Que para mi esto no ha terminado)**

"Como pude creer que cambiaría algo el hecho de que Haruhi me viera una vez más, cambiaría el hecho de que esta enamorada de Tono y aún así tenía esperanza en ello ¿Porqué tengo que ser tan iluso? ¿Porqué tengo que ser tan idiota? Ahora iré a la boda más dolorosa a la que jamás iré en toda mi existencia y tendré que presentarme con una sonrisa en ella…No puedo odiarte Tono, no puedo, pero tampoco puedo dejar de amar a Haruhi" pensó en su habitación mirando la foto que se habían tomado en el reencuentro hace menos de una hora. Lagrimas brotaron sus mejillas al ver que en la foto Tamaki salía abrazando a Haruhi y Haruhi estaba sonrojada, ese sonrojo que hacía que todos se deslumbraran, o por lo menos hacía que el se deslumbrara. Para Hikaru Haruhi fue la primera persona que logró entrar a su mundo completamente, es la única persona que logra distinguir a Hikaru y a Kaoru y lo más significativo para el era que Haruhi era la primera "cosa" que no deseaba compartir con su hermano, era un reto que lo intuía a romper las reglas que el mismo había creado, Haruhi era un misterio. Pero un misterio puede querer ser resuelto por muchos detectives, pero solo uno podrá lograrlo. Y ese uno no es Hikaru, es Tamaki.

Kaoru entró a la habitación y Hikaru se secó las lagrimas rápidamente. Kaoru lo observó sin decir nada y se acercó a el con tranquilidad.

-Estás sensible por lo de la boda ¿Verdad?-dijo con un tono de sarcasmo en la última palabra y Hikaru no respondió, se quedó callado sabiendo que su silencio ya era respuesta suficiente para Kaoru-Si algo he aprendido gracias a la familia Host es que la felicidad de aquellos que amas a veces puede llegar a ser más importante que el orgullo de uno mismo.

-¡Ya no hay Host club!-gritó impulsivo Hikaru quien tomó por sorpresa a Kaoru con estas palabras-¡Ya no es lo de antes! ¡No somos una familia, nunca lo fuimos!-Cuando Hikaru gritó esa ultima frase sintió la palmada de Kaoru en su cachete derecho, si, lo había cacheteado.

-Baka-Dijo enojado Kaoru-¡Familia no es aquella con las que estás unido por sangre! ¡Es aquella con las que estás unido por un lazo irrompible de cariño, y harías lo que sea por la felicidad de tu familia! ¡Si Haruhi estuviera con cualquier otro no sería tan feliz como lo es ahora!

Hikaru se acarició su propio cachete, pero creo que fue más fuerte el golpe sentimental que le acababa de lanzar su propio hermano gemelo. Kaoru después de haber explotado, apagó la luz, se dio media vuelta y trató de dormir.

**Nevermind i´ll find (no hay cuidado, encontraré)**

**Someone like you (A alguien como tú)**

**I wish nothing but the best (Te deseo solo lo mejor)**

**For you too (A ti también)**

-Cuatro meses después-

Vestido de traje negro, con ojeras en su rostro y palidez sub-normal, Hikaru creía no estar preparado para partir, no es que faltara algo en su vestuario, ni que no tenía algo con que irse, si no que su mente no estaba preparada para ver a Haruhi en un hermoso vestido blanco aceptando pasar el resto de su vida con alguien que no fuera el, no quería imaginarla besando a alguien que no fuera el y lo más importante, después de tantos años, ¡Todavía no estaba listo para enfrentar su derrota ante Tamaki!

Dio un hondo suspiro y por séptima vez, se acomodó la corbata inútilmente porque estaba perfectamente acomodada. Miró el reloj y supo que ya llevaba 10 minutos de retraso, pero el sabe que a la novia siempre le gusta hacer esperar al menos unos 18 minutos antes de que la boda iniciara, Kaoru estaba emocionadamente desesperado porque ya se quería ir a la boda y Hikaru seguía poniendo la excusa de que no estaba listo y aunque esto era cierto, le hacía creer que no estaba listo en ponerse la ropa, lo cual era ciertamente ilógico ya que llevaba más de media hora "cambiándose de ropa"

Kaoru no pudo soportar más y abrió la puerta del cuarto y vio que estaba bien cambiado y arreglado y comprendió que no estaba listo mentalmente, pero no era momento de hablar con el para consolarlo, o al menos no para Kaoru ya que el creía que era la culpa de Hikaru al ser un mal perdedor y no haber aceptado la derrota cuando se volvieron novios, o al menos hacer un esfuerzo en olvidarla y no quedarse como si nada a esperar que un milagro de la nada le hiciera olvidarla o casarse con ella, así que lo jaló del brazo.

-¡Vamos!-dijo emocionado-Ya quiero ver a esos dos-dijo y lo arrastró hasta la limusina corriendo y como ni para eso Hikaru tenía fuerzas, era como llevar a una muñeca de trapo entre brazos. Lo sentó a lado de el y el chofer finalmente arrancó, Hikaru miraba a la ventana con ojos perdidos y melancólicos al mismo tiempo. Kaoru lo tomó de la mano en signo de su apoyo y Hikaru le apretó la mano en signo de apreciación. Todo el camino se la pasaron con las manos agarradas, fue hasta cuando tenían que bajar que Kaoru salió corriendo porque ya Haruhi había entrado a la iglesia. Hikaru se tomó su tiempo y fue lento, pero llegó a la iglesia inevitablemente. Cuando vio a Haruhi en ese vestido largo y blanco que seguro se lo había comprado Tamaki, pensó que estaba hermosa.

Hikaru se sentó a lado de Kaoru y a penas el padre iba a hacer la pregunta en la que los amantes o enamorados aprovechan para causar drama y popularidad entre todos los que conforman la iglesia.

-Quien tenga una razón por la que esta bella pareja no deban de estar juntos, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo el padre, Kaoru volteó a ver a Hikaru, y este estaba a punto de levantarse, pero vio el rostro de Haruhi, cuando la conocían ella no tenía expresiones, no lograba enojarse, animarse, divertirse ni nada, era inexpresiva. Pero cuando Tamaki llegó, la cambió por completo, ahora es más feliz…."No puedo parar esto" pensó y se sentó por completo, Kaoru sonrió y le apretó su mano para que fuera fuerte. "Es que ya no puedo imaginarla con alguien más en esta posición que no sea Tono…ni siquiera me puedo imaginar a mi" pensó, dio un suspiro y el padre rompió el silencio-Entonces, prosigamos-dijo y Hikaru estuvo en toda la misa sonriente.

**Don´t forget me, i beg (No me olvides, te lo ruego)**

**I remember you said (recuerdo que dijiste)**

**Sometimes it last in love, but sometimes it hurts instead (A veces el amor perdura, pero a veces en vez de eso lastima)**

**Sometimes it last in love but sometimos it hurts instead (A veces el amor perdura, pero a veces en vez de eso lastima)**

La misa terminó y todos estaban saliendo. Un carruaje color azul apareció y Haruhi lo miró con expresión multifacética y volteó a ver a Tamaki, quien se rascó su ojo con su nudillo y Haruhi puso una cara adorable.

-¿Estás…Llorando?-preguntó y Tamaki dio un grito ahogado y se secó rápido las lagrimas.

-¡No! No estoy llorando….-dijo y Haruhi lo vio y sonrió tiernamente, lo abrazó y ambos se sonrojaron.

-Solo…-dijo Haruhi y volteó a ver a los ojos a su esposo-Vayamos a la fiesta y…seamos felices, ¿Está bien?-preguntó y le dedicó otra sonrisa con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tamaki sonrió también y abrazó muy fuerte a Haruhi.

-Waaaa Haruhi te viste tan adorable-dijo mientras le daba vueltas y ella lo miraba ahora con indiferencia-si si, ¡vayamos!

Se subieron al carruaje felices y todos se dirigieron a la fiesta. Kaoru abrió la puerta de la limusina y entró, Hikaru entró por el otro lado y permanecieron en silencio durante todo el viaje, ya que las misas son aburridas para ellos y Kaoru se cayó dormido en el cristal de su lado de la limusina, se veía tan tranquilo dormido que era difícil de creer…

"No creo que jamás encuentre a alguien como Haruhi….Alguien que logre entrar completamente a mi mundo y entenderlo como ella..Alguien que logre distinguirnos a mi y a Kaoru aún cuando ambos éramos pelirrojos, alguien que no este loca ni grite cada que suspiramos (aunque sea divertido hacer que griten)…No creo que jamás y he dicho jamás, encuentre a alguien como Haruhi, es mi primera vez enamorándome y me aferré por tantos años que dudo que pueda enamorarme otra vez…"  
>Pensó profundamente Hikaru con una sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

La fiesta fue divertida, pero al mismo tiempo un poco cursi y exagerada a la vista de Haruhi y el Host club (Excepto Tamaki)

Los gemelos llegaron a su casa suspirando de cansancio.

-Hikaru tenemos un nuevo correo, ve a revisarlo-le dijo bostezando y se dirigía dentro de la casa, Kaoru tomó las cartas que estaban dentro del buzón y varias de ellas le daban igual, pero hubo una que captó su atención y lo hizo soltar una risita.

-¡Hikaru!-gritó Kaoru y este lo volteó a ver observando lo que estaba en su mano, una carta elegante con letra redonda que decía "Para Hikaru", era visiblemente una original carta de amor-¿Te parece si jugamos nuestro viejo juego? Quiere que la veas mañana a las 2:00 P.m.-le dijo y Hikaru soltó una risa pequeña

-Será entretenido-admitió.

Al siguiente día a las 2:00 P.m. ….

El estaba parado ahí y la vio esperando, se imaginaba que era la chica de la carta ya que era la única que estaba ahí, debía admitir que se veía como una chica muy linda, tenía el pelo rubio ondulado y corto, su color se ojos eran cafés. Estaba muy bonita pero su ropa era anticuada a la vista de él. Pero no era momento de viborear, eso sería guardado para dentro de unos minutos, cuando ella diga que no importa con quien de los dos quiera quedarse. El se aproximo y acomodó sus cabellos "Después de tantos años, esto sigue siendo divertido" pensó y la chica se percató de su presencia.

-Oh, Kaoru-Kun ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó y el pelirrojo se acercó con una sonrisa fingida.

-Lo siento, leí la carta que le enviaste a mi hermano-dijo sin pena al decirlo.

-Eso era personal, no tenías porque leerla-dijo y esa fue una respuesta que lo tomó por sorpresa, pero el juego continua.

-Perdón-dijo y le tomó su barbilla con sus dedos acercándola un poco "Tengo que tentarla más de lo usual" pensó y la miró a los ojos-Es que eres tan hermosa…que tenía que venir en lugar de Hikaru-dijo y no hubo expresión en el rostro de la chica, lo cual lo volvió a tomar por sorpresa. El chico se acercó a sus labios y sintió como la palmada de la chica le daba una cachetada antes de que se pudieran besar.

-No me tomes por idiota-le dijo y el abrió bien sus ojos y sintió algo de dolor en el pecho, un dolor familiar-¿Crees que no estoy conciente de los juegos que hacen a las chicas que se quieren declarar? Yo amo a Hikaru, no a ti Kaoru, y siempre lo he querido a pesar de que es un idiota, y lo sigue siendo, porque estoy segura que esta consciente de que vendrías, adiós-dijo enojada y con los ojos llorosos de rabia, ella se fue corriendo y el se acarició el cachete que estaba rojo. Hikaru se quitó la peluca pelirroja y siguió acariciándose el cachete.

-No salió como planeamos-dijo Kaoru quien salió de donde estaba escondido haciendo puchero-Pero…parece que en verdad le gustas…

"Jamás encontrare a alguien como Haruhi….Pero, tal vez acabo de encontrar algo mejor. Esto es un reto personal"

-¿Cómo puedo tomarla como un reto si ella dijo claramente que me ama?-preguntó y Kaoru lo ayudó a pararse.

-Porque era obvio que sabía que eras tú disfrazado de mi, más no le importó y te dio una cachetada-aclaró Kaoru y Hikaru vaciló por un momento y sintió dolor en el pecho.

Y esto….es el comienzo de una historia de amor para Hikaru.


End file.
